


A Crown that Seldom Kings Enjoy [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Dawn [PODFIC] [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An epilogue for Exit Light, because I totally have a crush on Cassandra and couldn't leave her out. I just hope it isn't so sweet it makes everyone's teeth hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Crown that Seldom Kings Enjoy [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Crown that Seldom Kings Enjoy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085719) by [Dragonflies_and_Katydids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonflies_and_Katydids/pseuds/Dragonflies_and_Katydids). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Dawn%20Series/A%20Crown%20that%20Seldom%20Kings%20Enjoy.mp3) | 05:49 | 5.7 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook (all Oneshots)](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Dragon%20Age/Exit%20Light%20One%20Shots.m4b) | 1:40:45 | 46.2 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/crown-that-seldom-kings-enjoy) |  |   
[Audiobook Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/exit-light-oneshots) |  |   
  
### Music

_Where Dragons Fly_ by Legendary Tales

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
